Pythagoras (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Pythagoras (c. 570 – c. 429-422 BCE) was an ancient Greek scholar, philosopher, and mathematician, who at one point had dealings with a powerful Piece of Eden, the Staff of Hermes. He found out the location of the legendary city of Atlantis, an Isu submarine city, and isolated himself to study the knowledge of the Precursors for an entire life due to the Staff that rendered him immortal. He eventually passed on it to his child, Kassandra, after she helped him to seal off Atlantis, and died peacefully in her arms. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with the Staff of Hermes Name: Pythagoras Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: In his 130s upon the time of his death (Was born around the 570s BCE and died between 429-422 BCE) Classification: Isu-Hybrid, Greek scholar, philosopher and mathematician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (With the Staff of Hermes), Statistics Amplification (With the Staff of Hermes, the Staff can enhance the physical abilities of his wielder), Minor Animal Manipulation/Summoning (via Ikaros, sent him to protect his child), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Pythagoras is capable of using and interacting with First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects. Locked himself away for centuries inside Atlantis just to work with such technology and unravel all their secrets), Regeneration (Mid-Low, comparable to his children and can recover from vicious stab wounds), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8 with the Staff, As long as he doesn't pass it on to a successor, he will still remain alive even after physically separating from it), Energy Manipulation and Projection (with the Staff of Hermes), Shockwave Inducement (With the Staff of Hermes), Teleportation (with the Staff of Hermes), Sealing (The Staff of Hermes is the key to open and lock down Atlantis), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (As an Isu-Hybrid, he should possess these abilities), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Was visibly unconcerned with his injuries), Extraordinary Genius Intelligence, Knowledge about the First Civilization, Limited Transmutation (He could transform his staff into anything he desired, like a simple lantern), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Easily resisted Kassandra's use of poisoned weaponry), Madness Manipulation, Mind Control and Manipulation (Possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid) Attack Potency: Wall level physically, higher with the Staff of Hermes (Despite being older than any ordinary man due to his immortality, he can enhance his physical attributes to that out a young man with the power of the Staff of Hermes. Fought Kassandra who is on this level. As an Isu-Hybrid, he should have been on this level at his prime even without the Staff). Speed: Superhuman with at least Subsonic+ combat speed and reactions, possibly higher, even higher with the Staff (Can keep up with Kassandra thanks to the Staff's power. Can dodge her fire and poisoned arrows at point-blank range simply by sidestepping) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, higher with the Staff (Comparable to Kassandra with the Staff) Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with the Staff (Can hurt Kassandra with the Staff) Durability: Wall level (Took many blows from Kassandra, including arrows, and was only really defeated when Pythagoras was defeated by Kassandra and chose to pass on his staff to her) Stamina: Infinite (Thanks to the powers of the Staff, he no longer requires to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Extended melee range by himself, higher with the Staff of Hermes itself, several meters with Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Staff of Hermes Trismegistus Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Pythagoras is recognized as one of the most brilliant minds history has ever known, possessing a remarkable intellect which was well beyond his time and his people. Leonardo Da Vinci, one of the greatest minds in history, admired him and described him as "a brilliant scholar who discovered many secrets about the heavenly spheres and our cosmos." In addition of his own intelligence, he acquired an immensely high level of knowledge by isolating himself in Atlantis after his meeting with Hermes Trismegistus and spent a lifetime studying and trying to decipher the equations and learning everything he could about the First Civilization's culture, sciences, and history. He had even come close to actually discovering the story of the creation of mankind itself, a feat even the Isu Aletheia, who described his mind as a "problem-solving intellect" considered as both amazing and terrible and was studying the equations of reality itself. His combat skills were also more than enough to put Kassandra on the ropes many times. Weaknesses: Will lose his immortality and die once he willingly passes on the staff to his next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from him (however, both entities will have to touch the Staff at the same time for this to happen). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Video Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Ubisoft Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sealing Users Category:Geniuses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Scientists Category:Good Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Parents